Beyblade - Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary It's the morning of the semi-finals at the Asian Beyblade Tournament and Tyson manages to sleep in. The rest of the team leaves early, but Ray stays behind to make sure Tyson wakes up. As the tournament gets underway, Max is the first to battle. Meanwhile, Ray and Tyson are caught up in a traffic jam created by a landslide which was caused by Kevin, so they decide to walk. However, the shortest route is over a mountain where Ray sprains his ankle and Tyson is left to carrying him all the way to there. Meanwhile, back at the tournament, the Bladebreakers have heard about the landslide and are worried about their teammates. And to add insult to injury, if Tyson doesn't show up soon, their team will have to forfeit. Time is running out for Tyson and Ray, when Kai uncharacteristically steps up to the plate to stall for time until Tyson shows up. The Bladebreakers win the match, Max congratulates the Blade Hunters for putting up a good fight and gives them his old blade. Plot The team is ready for the semi-finals, except Tyson who is still sleeping. Ray stays behind when the rest of the team goes to the BeyStadium to wake Tyson up. They get there and it's time for their match, so Max goes to battle Chucky and his homemade Blade. He stalls out as long as he can, to give Tyson and Ray a chance to get there in time. Tyson and Ray are on their way, when a rock slide makes it impossible for their vehicle to go on. They decide to climb up the mountain. Ray twists his ankle tough and Tyson has to carry him to the stadium. Meanwhile, Max is still stalling for time, and Chucky and his team think he is toying with them. When Max realizes that they think he is blading unfairly, he finishes up quickly. Kai goes to battle in the 2nd round since Ray and Tyson still haven't showed up. He finishes the match quickly, though. It seems like they have to forfeit, and any one forfeit would cause the Bladebreakers to be disqualified, but at the last minute Tyson and Ray get there. Kevin, from the White Tigers, admits to Mariah that he caused the rock slide. Tyson takes on the last of the Blade Hunters and claims another victory and is qualified to go to the finals. After the battle, Max commends the Blade Hunters on their performance and gives them his old Beyblade before they leave. Major Events *The Bladebreakers face the Blade Hunters in the first round of the semi-finals and win with three straight wins. *Max gives his old blade away to the Blade Hunters for putting up a good fight. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Mariah *Kevin *Mr. Dickenson *Blade Hunters (debut) *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Draciel Metal Ball Defenser (Max's; evolves; given to the Blade Hunters) *Draciel S (Max's, newly evolved) *Various Scrap Beyblades (Blade Hunters') Featured Beybattles Bladebreakers vs. Blade Hunters *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Chucky (Generic Bey) = Max and Draciel *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) vs. Zippy (Generic Bey) = Kai and Dranzer *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Lippy (Generic Bey) = Tyson and Dragoon Gallery Tyson41.png BLADE HUNTERS 001.png BLADE HUNTERS 002.png BLADE HUNTERS 003.png LIPPY (BLADE HUNTERS) 001.png CHUCKY (BLADE HUNTERS) 001.png ZIPPY (BLADE HUNTERS) 001.png BLADE HUNTERS 006.png BLADE HUNTERS 005.png BLADE HUNTERS 004.png BLADE HUNTERS 006.png Kai43.png Kai42.png Kai38.png Ray43.png Kai39.png Kai40.png Kai41.png tumblr_ouc4tyCaih1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouc4tyCaih1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oubxz5TzP01w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oubxz5TzP01w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ouc0l0jniv1w4q252o1_1280.png RayTyson01.png Chucky01.png Chucky02.png Chucky03.png Chucky04.png Chucky05.png Chucky06.png Chucky07.png Chucky08.png Zippy03.png Zippy02.png Zippy01.png BladeBreakers05.png BladeHunters03.png BladeHunters05.png BladeHunters07.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series